


Alone

by Kalira



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Moment, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: For all his determination and strength, Sho knows he was never built to stand alone.





	Alone

_“The execution is tomorrow. Please pray for his soul.”_

A shudder ran through Sho’s entire body as he heard the click of the connection being terminated. His hand dropped beside him, the phone falling from his grip, and he went still. That was . . . everything.

If Kei was gone, _truly_ gone, then-

Sho took a shaky breath, his fingers spasming. He stared blankly straight ahead, hearing the quiet finality of the words over again in his mind.

After a few minutes it blended with Yi-Che’s confused, but cheerful litany, her gentle words growing weaker almost every day, and Toshi’s breathless, fading voice. Shinji’s stubborn, angry declaration that he would take care of things himself.

The footage of his men being shot down in the street. Shinji’s body and Sho’s failure to shoot Son for his wife’s sake. Yi-Che fading further and falling into near-constant sleep. Toshi bleeding and coughing in his arms, in the rain.

Ghosts, all of them, now, in one way or another, and now even Kei would leave him - the one person he had always been able to return to, to trust in no matter what. Whenever Kei was _there_ , he would never walk away from Sho, never turn his back, much less when Sho . . . asked for his help.

Sho’s thoughts turned to his bright, cheerful daughter, sleeping down the hall, and his heart clenched. Sho was not capable of raising her alone - he wasn’t . . . strong enough. He couldn’t do this with only his ghosts left around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a challenge set for the prompt Ghost. (Written back in 2013; part of the reason I never posted it is because it is so _very_ short. There was really no expanding this one though.)


End file.
